Tentamen TP1IOS
Vad kallas högsta chefen vid en institution? (1 p) Rektor är universitetets chef och främste företrädare. Vid sin sida har rektor en prorektor som tillika är rektors ställföreträdare. Rektor, prorektor och universitetsdirektören utgör tillsammans universitetsledningen. På nästa organisationsnivå finns 8 fakultetsnämnder samt ett särskilt organ för lärarutbildning. Dessa har betydande beslutsbefogenheter inom sina respektive ansvarsområden. Ordföranden och ledamöterna i fakultetsnämnderna utses genom val. Till varje fakultetsnämnd finns knutet ett kansli. Under varje fakultetsnämnd sorterar ett antal institutioner, för närvarande ett 40-tal inom hela universitetet. Institutionerna är universitetets basenheter där den huvudsakliga verksamheten – undervisning och forskning – bedrivs. Chefen för en institution benämns prefekt. Universitet delas in i fakulteter som i sin tur delas in i vad? (1 p) Under varje fakultetsnämnd sorterar ett antal institutioner. På odontologen i Göteborg samsas två s.k. huvudmän. Vilka? (2 p) Folktandvården, Västra Götalands regionen och Inst för odontologi, Sahlgrenska akademin, Göteborgs universitet Ange minst ett moment i en kurs på högskolenivå som är obligatorisk. (1p) Högskolan skall ge de studenter som deltar i eller har avslutat en kurs en möjlighet att framföra sina erfarenheter av och synpunkter på kursen genom en kursvärdering som anordnas av högskolan. Högskolan skall sammanställa kursvärderingarna samt informera om resultaten och eventuella beslut om åtgärder som föranleds av kursvärderingarna. Resultaten skall hållas tillgängliga för studenterna. Förordning (2000:651). Någon form av examination till exempel skriftlig eller muntlig. Vad innebär begreppet "överföringsmetaforen", i ett sammanhang av individers lärande? Varför är den problematisk som modell för hur lärande sker? (2p) Vilka olika typer av kunskapsformer behöver man utveckla för att bli en bra tandläkare? (3p) (Svara kortfattat. Gärna i punktform.) b) Motivera ditt svar. (2p) (Svara kortfattat. 5-10 meningar) Har tandsköterskor legitimation? Motivera svaret. (2 p) Nej, de är inte med på listan över legitimerade yrken. Enligt tandläkarförbundet: ”Tandsköterskan bör enligt Tandläkarförbundets uppfattning inte ha legitimation. Förbundets uppfattning härvidlag grundar sig på en sammanvägd bedömning av att tandsköterskans utbildningsnivå, yrkets innehåll samt att yrket ej utövas självständigt med eget patientansvar, inte motiverar en legitimation.” Efter långa vårdutbildningar kan man anhålla om legitimation. Vem utfärdar dessa legitimationer? (1p) Socialstyrelsen utfärdar yrkeslegitimationer för hälso- och sjukvårdsyrken. Legitimationen utgör sedan lång tid det mest framträdande beviset på en yrkesutövares kompetens inom hälso- och sjukvården. I flera fall är legitimationen en förutsättning för annan behörighet som t.ex. ensamrätt att utöva yrket och rätt till yrkestitel. Rätten till legitimation förbehålls sådana grupper av yrkesutövare som har en självständig yrkesfunktion med kvalificerade arbetsuppgifter och ett särskilt ansvar för patienternas säkerhet i vården och som i inte oväsentlig utsträckning vänder sig direkt till allmänheten, t ex i egenskap av fria yrkesutövare. Vad innebär det att man arbetar under legitimation? (2 p) Att den som utövar vården måste arbeta efter de krav som är förbundna med yrket. Inspektionen för vård och omsorg utövar tillsyn över all personal i hälso- och sjukvården. Om en legitimerad yrkesutövare inte lever upp till kraven på kunskap, kompetens och lämplighet kan detta utredas av Inspektionen för vård och omsorg. Vilka yrkeskategorier ingår i det s.k. tandvårdsteamet (2p) Tandläkare, tandhygienist och tandsköterska. Beskriv de olika yrkeskategorierna inom tandvård. (6p) Tandläkare, yrkesbenämning på den som avlagt tandläkarexamen, dvs. genomgått utbildning vid tandläkarhögskola eller universitet. En tandläkare undersöker sina patienter, ställer diagnos, bestämmer vilken behandling som måste utföras och ansvarar för att behandlingen blir genomförd. Denna kan bestå av allt från förebyggande åtgärder till omfattande och avancerade operativa ingrepp. Tandläkare har också viss föreskrivningsrätt. Tandsköterska, yrkesbenämning för den som genomgått gymnasial utbildning vilken gett kompetens att assistera vid en tandklinik eller i en tandläkarpraktik. Tandsköterskan assisterar vid tandbehandling, blandar till fyllnadsmaterial, tar röntgenbilder, steriliserar instrument m.m. Tandsköterskan har ofta också administrativa sysslor. Tandhygienist, yrkesbenämning på den som avlagt tandhygienistexamen vid högskola. De arbetar med tand- och munhygien och annan förebyggande tandvård, oftast i team med tandläkare och tandsköterskor. Legitimation kan erhållas efter ansökan hos Socialstyrelsen och ger rättighet att arbeta enskilt och t.ex. ha egen mottagning. Vad menas med ekologiskt fotavtryck? (2p) Ekologiskt fotavtryck, ett sätt att beskriva hur mycket produktiv mark och havsyta en individ eller till exempel ett land behöver för att möjliggöra sin konsumtion och omhändertagandet av de restprodukter som bildas vid den konsumtionen. Vilka olika typer av hållbarhet ingår i begreppet ”Hållbar utveckling”? (3p) Begrepp lanserat i Brundtlandrapporten 1987, och där definierat som "en utveckling som tillfredsställer dagens behov utan att äventyra kommande generationers möjligheter att tillfredsställa sina behov". Begreppet har fått omfattande spridning, och det råder bred enighet om att en hållbar utveckling bör vara det övergripande målet för samhällsutvecklingen lokalt och globalt (detta slås fast i bl.a. handlingsprogrammet Agenda 21, vilket antogs vid Riokonferensen 1992). Medan många menar att naturen och ekosystemens bärkraft sätter ramar för vad som är långsiktigt hållbart anser andra att detta bara är en aspekt av hållbarhet. Lika viktigt är ekonomisk tillväxt och bra livsvillkor för alla människor på jorden, aspekter som kan innebära att skyddet av jordens livsuppehållande system åsidosätts. Det är inte givet hur avvägningen mellan dessa tre dimensioner – ekologisk, ekonomisk och social hållbarhet – och många konkurrerande tolkningar förekommer. Hållbar utveckling är således inte ett svar utan snarare en process där olika synsätt kan mötas. Vad innebär vetenskap och beprövad erfarenhet? (2p) Patientsäkerhetslagen (2010:659) anger att hälso- och sjukvårdspersonal skall utföra sitt arbete i överensstämmelse med vetenskap och beprövad erfarenhet. Termen nämns också i hälso- och sjukvårdslagen (1982:763). En tandläkare är skyldig gentemot lagen att arbeta enligt vetenskap och beprövad erfarenhet. Med "vetenskap" avses kunskap som härrör från biomedicinsk grundvetenskap och från regelrätta publicerade prövningar av diagnos- och behandlingsmetoder. Sistnämnda information sammanställs och analyseras dels av akademiska organisationer, dels av nationella myndigheter; de senare utfärdar ibland rekommendationer eller riktlinjer baserade på resultaten. Inriktningen att arbeta efter bästa möjliga tillgängliga information benämns evidensbaserad medicin. Uttrycket "beprövad erfarenhet" har ingen legal eller allmänt accepterad definition men ger uttryck för följande faktiska förhållanden. Vissa metoder som är i bruk inom sjukvården har inte blivit formellt prövade, vilket kan bero på att metoden är av gammalt datum eller på att den med framgång används i situationer som är akut livshotande. Vidare gäller kunskap från kliniska prövningar i regel personer som har endast den sjukdom som är aktuell, medan sjukvård i många fall gäller personer med två eller fler samtidiga sjukdomar, en situation som är vanlig i industriländerna med deras stora andel medborgare i hög ålder. Något som påpekats och kritiserats av många, däribland SBU själva. Risken är menar vissa att begreppet används för slentrian och som ett maktverktyg. En ytterligare omständighet av vikt är att allt handlande inom sjukvården måste anpassas efter patientens önskemål, vilket kan kräva avsteg från vad som enligt vetenskapen är förstahandsalternativet. Handlande som styrs av beprövad erfarenhet kan baseras på den enskilda läkarens personliga yrkeserfarenhet, men i många fall kan denna kompletteras av information som ges av mer erfarna kolleger eller som är publicerad i facklitteraturen. Vad innebär detta vid val av tandfyllningsmaterial? (3p) Att den senaste kunskapen inom området ska styra valet av tandfyllningsmaterial. Amalgam har diskuterats flitigt de senaste åren och användandet av det har minskat drastiskt. Det finnas studier som visar att de kvicksilver som frisätts ur fyllningarna kan vara av sådan mängd att de skadar kroppen. Även om inte alla är överens om att så är fallet så finns det vetenskapliga studier som tyder på det. Tandfyllningsmaterialet ska också kunna brytas ner tillsammans med kroppen då individen dör utan att påverka miljön negativt. Det finns även risker för amalgamallergi och amalgamtatuering. Idag utgör lagningar med amalgam en väldigt liten del av de lagningar som görs årligen. Enligt en enkät från SBU så används i stället till största delen kompositmaterial idag. ”Anledningar till att kompositerna överutnyttjas angavs vara ett kortsiktigt ekonomiskt tänkande, okunskap, en övertro på kompositerna samt en utbredd uppfattning om amalgamrelaterade hälsorisker.” Det finns risker även med kompositmaterialen, men de är inte lika utredda. De innehåller till exempel bisfenol A som har hormonstörande effekt. (http://ki.se/ki/jsp/polopoly.jsp?d=39033&a=66297&l=sv) Alltså behöver en tandläkare vara uppmärksam på de senaste rönen angående fyllnadsmaterial och välja det som har bäst egenskaper vad det gäller hållbarhet, miljö och minst risker för patienten. Om en tandläkare arbetar enligt vetenskap går det inte bara att använda det som hen alltid gjort av ren slentrian. Hen måste hålla sig uppdaterad. Vad innebär evidensbaserad vård? (2 p) Evidensbaserad vård betyder helt enkelt en medveten och systematisk strävan att bygga vården på bästa möjliga vetenskapliga grund (evidens) - något som sedan länge har stöd till exempel i svensk lag. I dag utnyttjar vi inte tillräckligt de forskningsresultat som finns. Somliga nya åtgärder börjar tillämpas i vården utan att någonsin ha prövats vetenskapligt. Andra metoder, som är föråldrade men som har blivit rutin, fortsätter att användas. Därför behövs en ständig omprövning - gör insatserna verkligen den nytta som vi tror och hoppas?Att tillämpa evidensbaserad vård och omvårdnad innebär att bygga sina beslut på bästa tillgängliga vetenskapliga resultat från välgjorda undersökningar - som ett komplement till annan kunskap, och i samråd mellan patient och vårdpersonal. Viktiga vårdbeslut som rör patienternas hälsa ska bygga på bästa tillgängliga vetenskapliga underlag. Inom hälso- och sjukvården, finns ett ökat krav på vetenskapliga bevis för att få bättre beslutsunderlag. Evidensbaserad sjukvård är en företeelse som starkt gått framåt under senaste åren. Den innebär en process där man integrerar vårdgivarnas kliniska kunskaper och erfarenhet med bästa tillgängliga vetenskapliga underlag från externa källor, t ex genom systematisk insamling och granskning av vetenskapliga bevis. Vad innebär sekretesslagen? (2p) Sekretess innebär förbud att röja uppgift, vare sig det sker muntligen, skriftligen eller på annat sätt. Inom vården handlar det inte enbart om dokumenterade uppgifter, utan även alla andra typer av uppgifter som är av personlig art. Allt man ser, hör eller på annat sätt får reda på i yrkesutövningen och som kan betraktas som privata uppgifter om enskilda patienter omfattas av sekretess. Det finns undantag, till exempel om vårdgivaren misstänker att ett barn far illa, att ett brott kommer att begås, att patienten lidit skada av vården, om vårdtagaren pga av sin hälsa inte har förmåga att ge sitt samtycke eller mellan olika myndigheter. Vad ägnar sig Statens Beredning för Medicinsk Utvärdering (SBU) åt? (2p) SBU, Statens beredning för medicinsk utvärdering, har i uppdrag att utvärdera metoder som används i vården, både etablerade och nya. Utifrån aktuell och välgjord forskning tar vi reda på vilken medicinsk effekt olika metoder har, om det finns några risker med dem, och om åtgärderna ger mesta möjliga nytta för pengarna. SBU:s oberoende utvärderingar ska användas som stöd av alla som på olika nivåer i samhället bestämmer hur hälso- och sjukvården ska se ut. Vi kan peka på möjligheter till ytterligare förbättring, så att sjukvården kan använda sina resurser på bästa sätt och Sveriges befolkning kan få en bättre hälsa. SBU är ett kunskapscentrum för hälso- och sjukvård. Vad betyder förkortningen? (1p) Statens Beredning för Medicinsk Utvärdering Vilket förhållande mellan konstgjorda inandningar och hjärtkompressioner rekommenderas (i Göteborg). 30 hjärtkompressioner och 2 konstgjorda inandningar. Vilken typ av kunskap/information väntas du kunna finna i: (4p) SBU-rapport Internetodontologi De nationella riktlinjerna för tandvård Wikipedia Ange minst en skillnad mellan information hämtad från Wikipedia respektive PubMed. (2p) Ange ett exempel på en databas för litteraturhänvisningar i vilken bara referensgranskade vetenskapliga artiklar är samlade. Varför är inte Wikipedia att rekommendera när man eftersöker forskningsresultat? Det är inte peer-reviewed och kan i princip vara skrivet av vem som helst. Det finns mycket bra skrivet, men ockås en del dåligt och det är svårt att kvalitetsgranska. Redogör för en vetenskaplig artikels olika moment/delar och dess innehåll. (6p) Ofta rekommmenderas strukturen IMRAD - Introduction, Materials & methods, Results and Discussion). Följande delar brukar finnas med i vetenskapliga artiklar: Artikeltitel Titeln är mycket viktig i en vetenskaplig artikel, och den är utformad för att ge en klar bild av vad artikeln handlar om. Författare Som författare till artikeln anges de som på olika sätt aktivt bidragit till forskningsprojektet. Ordningsföljden mellan namnen är ofta sådan att den som gjort mest anges först och den som är gruppens ansvarige (och aktive) ledare nämns sist. Det är viktigt att ge rätt person meritvärdet för rättvis fördelning av framtida forskningsresurser. Institutionstillhörighet Författarens institutionsadress eller annan tillhörighet (affiliation) anges tydligt. Abstract Kort sammanfattning skriven av artikelförfattaren. Introduktion Bakgrund, frågeställningar, avgränsningar och syftesbeskrivning. Material och metod Detaljerad beskrivning av hur studien gjordes, vilken metod och vilket material som användes. Resultat Redogörelse för forskningsresultaten, ibland presenterade i tabeller eller diagram. Diskussion Analys, värdering och slutsatser baserade på resultatet. Litteraturlista (källförteckning, referenslista) Förteckning över de källor som använts i artikeln.Abstract - en kort sammanfattning av artikeln Introduktion - bakgrundsinformation, syfte och problemformuleringar Metod - för att läsaren ska kunna följa och upprepa forskningsprocessen Resultat - presentation av forskningsresultatet Diskussion - tolkning och värdering av resultatet. Slutsatser och koppling till tidigare forskning Referenslista - alla dokument som författaren använt sig av ska tas upp i referenslistanIntroduktion • Studiens syfte anges sammanfattningsvis • Forskarens problemformuleringar/frågeställningar beskrivs och avgränsningar som gjorts anges • Problemen som en sökt svar på bör presenteras och kan ibland också följas av de viktigaste resultaten • Bakgrundsfakta anges för att läsaren snabbt skall komma in i problemområdet. Allmän och teoretisk bakgrund, tidigare forskning eller inspiration från litteratur förekommer • Litteratururval och informationssökning beskrivs Metod – kvantitativ eller kvalitativ Beskrivningar över vilken/vilka metoder som använts skall vara så detaljerade och noggranna att gången i forskningsprocessen skall kunna följas och upprepas. Metoderna skall vara rimliga i förhållande till vad som skall undersökas.Resultat Forskningsresultatet redovisas ofta i en översiktlig beskrivning utan att upprepa vad som tidigare framgått i artikeln. Viktiga data presenteras i löpande text eller i tabeller och figurer. Även oväntade eller negativa resultat redovisas. Diskussion Här diskuteras principer, relationer och generaliseringar som är styrkta i resultatavsnittet. Undantag, brist på korrelation och svaga punkter i studien uppmärksammas. Här kan vetenskapsteoretiska, etiska och samhällsinriktade frågor komma fram. Slutsatserna från forskningen måste vara lätta att följa i relation till observerade data. Acknowledgement Här tillkännages stöd av olika karaktär som personer kan ha givit under arbetets gång: personligt, professionellt, tekniskt eller finansiellt. Alla som nämns bör vara underrättade om detta. Referenser I referenslistan skall alla dokument som omnämns i artikeln finnas med för att man ska kunna gå tillbaka till källan. Ett abstract bör innehålla syfte, metod, resultat och slutsats samt ett tillägg med nyckelord som identifierar artikelns innehåll (indexeringsterm). Vad innebär? (10p) Bias Snedvridning (eng. bias) innebär ett systematiskt fel i insamlande och tolkning av data. De viktigaste typerna av snedvridning är på grund av systematiska skillnader mellan grupper före interventionen (selektionsbias), att de utvärderade insatserna inte genomförs som planerat, inklusive att andra insatser administerats än planerat (behandlingsbias), olika bortfall av deltagare som medverkat i utvärderingen (bortfallsbias) och hur utfallsmått mätts (bedömningsbias). Sekundärstudier kan även snedvridas på grund av rapporteringsbias om inte alla relevanta utvärderingar finns enkelt tillgängliga i vetenskapliga tidskrifter. Originalartikel (Original/ Journal / Research article) Originalartiklar består av redogörelser från empiriska studier där resultatet från ett forskningsarbete för första gången beskrivs. Artikeln innehåller distinkta moment som reflekterar de olika stegen i forskningsprocessen. Reviewartikel Översiktsartiklar (Review articles) inklusive meta analyser, är kritiska utvärderingar av studier som redan har blivit publicerade. Genom att organisera, integrera och utvärdera dessa, visar författaren framåtskridandet av samtida forskning och kan peka ut problemområden och trender. Översiktsartiklar har därför ett stort pedagogiskt värde. Ett bra sätt att få en översiktlig kunskap. MeSH termer MeSH står för Medical Subject Headings och är en samling ämnesord som används för att katalogisera och söka artiklar. Inom medicinsk forskning och omvårdnadsforskning används ofta indexeringstermer från MeSH (Medical Subject Heading), ett indexeringsverktyg från National Library of Medicine (NLM), USA. I Sverige finns en svensk version som kallas Svenska MeSH http://mesh.kib.ki.se/swemesh/swemesh_se.cfm. Genom att registrera ett svenskt begrepp i databasen får man förslag på lämpliga indexeringstermer. Poängen med att använda MeSH-termer är att två artiklar som handlar om samma sak också ska tilldelas samma ämnesord. På så sätt kan man göra sina sökningar mer träffsäkra. Pubmed Pubmed är den världsledande artikeldatabasen inom bl.a. medicin och omvårdnad. I databasen finns det idag information om 18 miljoner artiklar i tidskrifter från hela världen. I PubMed har du nu möjlighet att söka på dina engelska söktermer. För att få en bra sökning i PubMed kan du göra en sk ämnesordssökning med hjälp av medicinska ämnesord (MeSH). Fallrapport Case studies Case studies (fallstudier) är studier där författaren beskriver dokumentation som erhållits i samband med arbetet med en individ, grupp eller en organisation i syfte att illustrera problem, hitta lösningar på problem eller för att belysa behovet av forskning eller teoretiska frågeställningar. Fallrapporter är en form av studie som blivit skriven i efterhand. Oftast är det väldigt få fall som redovisas och syftet med fallrapporterna är oftast att belysa ett ämne som kan behöva undersökas mer ordentligt med en studie. Ett annat syfte med fallrapporter är att redogöra för ovanliga fall av skador eller sjukdomar så att andra läkare/sjukgymnaster/sjuksköterskor eller liknande ska vara vaksamma på att dessa faktiskt finns så de inte missas att tas med när man går igenom differentialdiagnoser. Impact factor Impactfactor eller inverkanstal är ett mått på hur ofta artiklar i en viss tidskrift citerats. Metoden har fått mycket stor betydelse i forskarsamhället men har även utsatts för kritik bland annat för att det bara är ett urval tidskrifter representerade och att dessa huvudsakligen är från den anglosaxiska världen. Citeringsvanorna varierar också i olika kulturer och ämnesområden, vilket kan påverka mängden av citeringar och försvåra jämförelser. Randomisering En randomiserad klinisk studie är en undersökning av effekten av en behandling. Studien kännetecknas av att patienterna fördelas slumpmässigt till att antingen få en experimentell behandling eller en kontrollbehandling. Idén med det randomiserade försöket är att behandlingen är det enda som ska utgöra en väsentlig skillnad mellan de två patientgrupperna. Det har visat sig att för att försäkra sig om att patienterna i de båda grupperna är jämförbara så måste man dra lott om vilken behandling varje patient ska få. Vetenskaplig publikation Internationella publikationer ”Peer reviewed journals” en anonym reviewer Oftast 2 eller 3 som granskar. Lång tid innan det publiceras. Begränsat, når bara likar inom forskarvärlden oftast de som forskar om ungefär samma sak. Når precis de du vill nå, men inte den breda massan. Rapporter är nästa steg de kan finnas i olika serier på ett universitet eller en forskningsinstitution. En rapport kan vara upp till 40 000 ord, skrivs för forskarsamhället, men är lite bredare och lättillgängligt. Ofta har man publicerats både i en vetenskaplig artikel ”Peer reviewed journal” och en rapport och presenterar sedan det på en konferens. Då presenterar man delar av det man forskat om (oftast 15-20 minuters presentation). Den paper man lämnar in till konferensen hamnar i en så kallad ”conference proceeding” (konferensbidrag) som ges ut som en bok eller en cd. ”Conference proceeding” är till skillnad från de andra exemplen inte granskade. Plagiat Att plagiera är att framställa innehållet i någon annans arbete som sitt eget. Man anger inte vem som är upphovsman eller varifrån man hämtat materialet. Plagiat är både att kopiera någon annans text rakt av och att framställa någon annans resultat, tankar och slutsatser som om de vore sina egna. Plagiat kan gälla såväl text som annat material som t.ex. en bild, figur eller ett diagram. Under emaljen ligger dentin. Beskriv i en mening hur dentin ser ut i mikroskop. (2 p) Sett ovanifrån ser det ut som en kornig yta genomborrad av hål, från sidan ser det ut ut som en yta uppbyggd av olika skikt med kanaler som genomkorsar tvärsnittet. Ange minst två skillnader mellan emalj och dentin. (2 p) Vilka celler bildar emalj, dentin och cement respektive och var sitter dom på tanden? Mot vilken tand, och mot vilken yta, gränsar 36m? (1 p) Mot vad ligger tandytan 46l? Rita tand 12, 14 och 36 i en buckal projektion. (3p) Ungefär vid vilken ålder får man den allra första tanden? 4-6 månader Du träffar en patient med nyligen frambrutna permanenta ettor i både över- och underkäken Ungefär hur gammal är patienten (1 p) Under klinikauskultationen fick du nog se hur avtryck togs. Ange ett avtrycksmaterial. (1 p) Under klinikauskultationen fick du nog se hur en tand lagades. Ange det vanligaste materialet att laga en tand med. Vad innebär åtgärden friläggning? (2 p) Varför genomförs friläggningar av tänder som inte vill komma fram? (2p) För att tandanlag skall bildas krävs att två olika celltyper träffas och “pratar”. Vilka celler är det, vilket språk talar dom, och vad talar dom om? (3 p) Hur kan tandsjukdomen amelogenesis imperfecta yttra sig? (2p) I ett av patientfallen såg vi en patient med väldigt tunn emalj. Hur såg dessa tänder ut, och varför? (2 p) I ett annat av fallen hade patienten fått diagnosen Molar Incisor Hypomineralization (MIH). Vilka tänder var drabbade och hur såg de ut? (2 p) I ett av patientfallen sågs en patient med kraftigt missfärgade tänder. Emaljen var skadad och hade många ojämnheter och gropar. Vad kan ha hänt med dessa tänder? I ett annat av fallen hade patienten för många tänder i överkäksfronten. Vad kan man göra i ett sådant fall?Nämn två möjliga geneser till värk från munhålan? (2p) MDCXXXII. Vilket år? (stilpoäng om ni vet vad som hände då) (1 p) 1632 (Slaget vid Lutzen) Vilket år? (1p) MCMXLV 1945 Skriv 1632 med latinska siffror. (1p) MDCXXXII Skriv 1939 enligt romerskt talsystem. (1 p) MCMXXXIX A nge på latin singularis nominativ av muskel singularis genitiv av tand singularis ablativ av datum singularis ablativ av mun pluralis nominativ av artär pluralis genitiv av rot (6 p) Ange på latin liten kanal (canalis) liten kropp (corpus) (2 p) Vad betyder infra = nere’, ’nedtill’; ’under’; ’efter’, ’senare än’), prefix använt bl.a. för att beteckna läge nedtill eller under. inter = mellan intra = inom, innanför sub = under supra = över, ovanför pan = Ange motsvarande grekiska ord för nasus dens lingua maxilla (4 p) Översätt till svenska: arcus caput cavum collum ductus fenestra fossa processus septum vas labium lingua sinus sulcus uvula (10 p) Översätt till latin: bark brosk gom hål kind knöl körtel matstrupe svalg öga Ange på latin singularis nominativ av bett pluralis genitiv av ben pluralis genitiv av tand singularis ablativ av mun Ange på latin litet korn (granum) (1 p) Ange på latin maskulinum-, femininum- och neutrumformerna för färgen gul. (3 p) Ange på latin maskulinum-, femininum- och neutrumformerna för färgen vit. (3 p) Ange på latin singularis nominativ av muskel singularis genitiv av tand singularis ablativ av datum singularis ablativ av mun pluralis nominativ av artär pluralis genitiv av rot (6 p) Ange på latin liten kanal (canalis) liten kropp (corpus) (2 p) Ange vad: (5p) artär heter på latin i pluralis genitiv ligament heter på latin i pluralis nominativ mun heter i singularis genetiv blekgrå heter på latin det grekiska ordet gloss heter på latin Ange de latinska namnen på: (1p/ord) a, brosk b, båge c, finger d, lever e, nedre magmunnen f, njure g, nyckelben h, revben i, storhjärnan j, alla ben i över- och underarmen Ange de grekiska ordstammarna för: (1p/ord) a, hud b, huvud c, läpp d, magsäck e, tand f, tunga Ange pluralis och genitiv för: (1p/ord) a, apex b, domus (hus) c, mensa (bord) d, os (mun) e, radix Ange diminutiv för: (1p/ord) a, arteria b, vena c, mus Vad betyder: (1p/ord) a, albus b, niger c, ruber d, infra e, inter f, intra Ange motsvarande grekiska ord för nasus dens lingua maxilla (4 p) Översätt till latin: bark brosk gom hål kind knöl körtel matstrupe svalg öga rot kota tinningben hand Ange motsvarande grekiska ord för ventriculus uterus cutis